


Marauders Era Oneshots

by Huntress8611



Series: Your Family is Who You Choose to Make It [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Death Eater Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, First War with Voldemort, Gen, He was, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, James Potter is a Good Friend, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Panic Attacks, Peter Pettigrew Needs a Hug, Peter Pettigrew is a Marauder, Remus Lupin is a Good Friend, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, he was ther friend, i feel like people tend to forget this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: A collection of Marauders Era oneshots that occur in this universe. They’re not really in order, but that’s just how life is sometimes.(apologies in advance for the disaster that the "additional tags" section on this work will probably become)
Relationships: Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Series: Your Family is Who You Choose to Make It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763422
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Marauders Era Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE
> 
> Sorry for not updating for like,,, 9 months. My Harry Potter hyperfixation ended and I started hyperfixating on The Old Guard (which is really good, btw). Then on Supernatural, and then literally just Erik Lehnsherr and Peter Maximoff from the X-Men movies. ANYWAYS long story short, my ADHD played hyperfixation pinball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Peter Pettigrew, okay? (Somebody I follow on TikTok who cosplays Peter was making angsty content and I may or may not have cried about the stupid rat man more than once in a day.)
> 
> TW: panic attacks

Peter clenched his fists, his copy of the Daily Prophet starting to tear. It was getting worse. There were more and more articles about Death Eater attacks on muggles, muggleborns, and those associated with them. Every time he picked up a paper, he was met with these headlines and articles. It was too much.

Were he and his friends safe? Was his  _ family _ safe? Would he even know if they were targeted? How long would it take for someone to realize, if they were? To tell him if they were dead? His parents could be dead and he might not even know it-

“Peter?”

It sounded muffled, like his head was submerged in water. He thought he could hear the voices of his other friends, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying.

He could feel someone carefully prying the paper from his hands, and then someone pulling him up, guiding him somewhere.

Everything felt wrong, something was wrong. He couldn’t think, couldn’t  _ breathe. _

Someone helped him to sit down.

“Peter. Peter, hey.”

He looked at the face in front of him.  _ James, _ he thought.

“I- I don’t-”

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” Remus whispered, sitting next to him and pulling him against him, Sirius doing the same on his other side.

“I-” he kept trying to talk but it wasn’t working, and that made him panic even more.

James gently grabbed his face, turning it towards him before saying, “Peter, you’re okay. You’re safe, we’re in our dorm at Hogwarts. You don’t have to say anything, just try to breathe.”

Peter nodded, doing his best to take a breath. Everything wasn’t muffled anymore, but he still couldn’t seem to breathe.

James could see that Peter was trying, but it wasn't working.

“Peter, you can do it,” James encouraged. “C'mon.”

Peter let himself fall forward, his head knocking into James' shoulder, and the other boy moved his hands to run his fingers through Peter's hair, and he finally managed to breathe.

“There you go, that's better. Just keep going, in and out.”

He nodded, not moving his head away from James' shoulder. He was safe. His friends were here, everything was fine. He was okay.

It took a bit, but Peter finally managed to calm down enough to pull back from James.

“What happened?” James asked gently.

“I- they- so many people are dying. They- they’re all muggles, muggleborns. Witches and wizards with muggle spouses. What- my mom, my dad, they- what if they-? What if  _ I _ \- what if  _ Remus _ -?” he managed, before cutting himself off with a sob.

Remus shifted to pull Peter fully into a hug, the other boy practically in his lap. Sirius and James surrounded the two, wrapping their arms around Peter.

“I’m  _ scared,” _ he whispered, pressing his face into Remus’ shoulder.

Remus tightened his grip, James and Sirius copying him.

“We’re gonna keep you safe. We look out for each other,” Sirius said.

“I know, I know, Sirius, I just-”

“You're scared. That's okay. I just want you to know that we're here, and we aren't going anywhere. Not ever.”

“We’re the Marauders,” Remus interjected.

“We stick together,” James said. “We always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, the fact that they were all such good friends just makes Peter's betrayal hurt so much more. Like, he was their friend. They all loved him, and he used to love them. And then he got James and Lily killed, and got Sirius arrested, and everything fell apart.


End file.
